Link Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Link from The Legend of Zelda from the time you meet till after you have kids and everything in-between! :


::How you met::

_Pip…plop. Splat! Pip…plop. Splat!_ The rain went as you ran through the Twilight Zone. You didn't even know what was chasing you; it walked on all fours and had _that_ symbol on its chest. The same that was everywhere; on everybody and everything. The only place you've known as home was coming into view. You ran into the small lake spring. You've always called him 'father spirit'; because he's always let you live in his lake spring and healed you when you were injured. You ran to him.

"Father spirit! You have to hide! They're coming to steal your light!" You called out to him.

He looked down at you with his big ox head. He looked concerned, but as he spoke, it was one of authority.

"Little daughter ____, I will not leave you to those monsters of darkness. I will sacrifice my light to them if that's what it takes to keep you safe from their evil," he said to you.

The three monsters that were chasing you before came forth. You ran to the center and directly below your father spirit. They slowly slunk toward you both. When they got into a position where you could not escape, they readied to attack, and you closed you eyes. A terrifying growl reached your ears. You opened your eyes to see a big black wolf with _the markings_ on it. There was something different with this wolf though. His markings reminded you of light, and when you looked into its crystal blue eyes you knew in an instant that he was like you. A burning and trapped light engulfed by the darkness. With great speed the wolf killed the evil creatures and slowly walked over to you. You looked at the wolf before looking over your shoulder as your father spirit appeared.

"Great warrior," he started, "you have saved my life and light. But more importantly you have saved my little daughter ____."

The wolf looked between you and your father spirit as if asking a question without words. You smiled at him.

"He took me in as his daughter," you explained.

Your father spirit continued, "And for that, I can reward you with returning back to your original form."

Light lifted the wolf out of the water and turned him back into a human. Your father spirit told the story of the great hero, explaining the boy's destiny. The boy's name was link, and you were sent to help him on his quest.

::How he asked you out::

Your quest was now over, and Link was taking you to Hyrule's castle to meet the princess Zelda. You admitted to yourself a while ago that you had fallen for the young warrior. You arrived at the castle and a guard let you both in and up to a tower. Link knocked on the door and entered, smiling at you, silently telling you to fallow and not to be shy. You walked in and stood next to him as a figure turned around, reveling the princess.

"Link, welcome back," she started. She looked at you, "And welcome to you as well. I am Zelda, and you are?"

"____ ____," you replied, bowing you head.

"There is no need to bow to me. You are a friend of Link's, so you are a friend of mine."

You, Link, and Zelda spent the day. Zelda gave you both a tour of Hyrule, and Link showed off his mad skills with his sword. After the day was done, Zelda insisted that you both stay the night, so you would not have to travel in the night. You were about to crawl into one of the beds when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," you called, pulling back the covers.

"____, may I speak to you?" Link asked as he closed the door.

You smiled, sat on the bed, and motioned for him to do the same. He came over and there was total silence between you two for a while. Finally he looked at you.

"____, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out and be my girlfriend some time?" he asked, mostly confident.

You beamed, "Of course Link!"

You threw your arms around him and gave him a hug. He hugged back before wishing you sweet dreams and leaving. The next day Zelda asked Link if he would wish to stay in Hyrule with her, and he swiftly declined her offer and left with you.

::First date::

Link had built you a nice home in Ordon Village, not too far from his own. Your home was atop the ledge in the lake spring, to help you not feel so home sick.

"Hey! ____, are you ready?!" you heard Link call up to your house from the ground.

You leaned out the window, calling, "Of course!" You jumped out the window and Link caught you, swinging you onto Epona. "So where are we going, my fine hero?"

Epona started to truant, and you held onto link tighter. You crossed the bridge and passed places that you'll never forget about yours and Link's adventurist quest. You soon reached Hyrule field, where Link stopped Epona and helped you off.

"Right here," he said, as he lay down in the grass and Epona began to run around.

"Why right here?" you asked, also lying down next to him, resting your head on his chest.

He smiled and stroked you hair, "Because you have to see it when it's night, and the sun is already setting."

As the sun set, all light was suddenly whipped out and a rush of stars appeared as if swept in by a wave. You gasped and stared in amazement at the sight. It truly was beautiful. You and Link spent the rest of the night like, telling stories and pointing out constellations, until the sun came up.

::The proposal::

Link had been acting weird lately, and it was really bothering you. You were painting a picture of the lake spring while you were thinking about this. You sighed, remembering that Link had wanted to meet you tonight to talk to you. The only thing you could think of that he would want to talk to you about would be to break up with you; and you _really_ hoped that you were wrong. You sighed. You loved Link, and you weren't going to deny it. In fact, you were going to-

"____! Come on," a voice called.

You looked down to see Ilia waving at you. You put your painting stuff away and jumped into the water. Your clothes quickly dried as you followed her into town, glancing at Link's home once. Epona and Link had both been gone sense yesterday. The sun set and lights were turned on in the village, reminding you of a festival. The entire village was there, and Link was standing in the center of the bridge, Epona being held by Collin. Ilia pushed you up next to Link.

"Link, what is this all about?" you asked.

Link took a deep breath, got down on one knee, and looked you in the eyes, "____ ____, will you marry me?"

You gasped as he pulled out a ring, and held it out to you. You nodded and he slipped it onto your finger. The village erupted into cheer as Link kissed you. When you broke apart, you remembered your earlier thought.

You smiled up at him, "Link, I was thinking to day that I wanted to tell you something. Link, I love you."

He picked you up and swung you around, "____, I love you too. More than you think."

::The wedding::

You had made your own dress, and had held it right where Link proposed to you. Ilia was your maid of honor, and you had also made her dress. Rusl was the best man. You crossed the bridge, and amazingly, your father spirit could be there to walk…float, next to you down the aisle. He 'gave you away' to Link and you were married. Zelda was there, but she really didn't look too happy, but she was trying. You had guessed along time ago that she liked him, but you had something she didn't. She liked Link, but you _loved_ him, and _that_ is so much better.

::How you told him you were pregnant::

The doctor was at your house while Link was at work with the sheep. He wouldn't tell you what was wrong until Link got home. Five minuets later Link came in and when he saw the doctor immediately looked at you. He sighed when he saw that you weren't bleeding or broken in any way that he could see.

"Link, ____, this is big news, so you both might want to sit," the doctor started; when you were he continued, "You're having a baby. Congratulations! I'll be back next month to see how you're doing."

When the doctor left, you and Link looked at each other. Then you were being swung around the room in Link's arms. He kissed you and held you in his arms. He looked you in the eyes.

"No more fighting monsters for you," he teased.

You laughed and kissed him again.

::Your family::

You ended up having two baby girls and a baby boy. Your boy was born first, and you named him ____ ____ (Link's last name-he doesn't have one so you can make it up), and he was very rambunctious, just like his father and looked just like him. Your next daughter looked like both you and Link-your hair and his eyes-and her name was ____ ____ ____; she's more on the shy side, but is great with the animals. Your last daughter's name was ____ ____ ____, and she looks like you; she's one-of-the-guys but secretly likes being girly.


End file.
